Wings Of Love
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: OC STRORY part2 in Vday challange.  What happens when Anaturi and Giselle spend one night on top of the Super Robot?  ROMANCE!  R&R NO FLAMES!


Wings of Love-

It was a quiet night in Shugazoom City. Giselle sat on the shoulder of the super robot, taking in the sweet, cooling night air. She hadn't had much time to enjoy moments like this ever since the war went into full-swing. She had most of her time booked with training the resist army as well as private elemental training with Nova and the rest of the elements. The violet monkey breathed a deep sigh; it just seems so perfect; she had to remind herself that they were in the middle of a war.

A voice projected itself from the entrance way to the neck, interrupting her peace,

"Giselle?"

She turned to see a silver simian standing in the doorway cautiously.

"Oh, Antauri! I-I didn't hear you come up."

She mentally cursed herself for stuttering. Ever since she met Antauri, she couldn't control of her voice as she spoke to him. It often stuttered, wavered or even gave out on her in mid sentence. She had always been a reserved person; however that has never stopped her from speaking!

"May I join you?" Antauri asked, walking over towered the edge.

"But of course." Giselle moved over, making room for Sliver monkey to join her.

For a while they said nothing but gazed at the glowing moon in the sky radiating with light not the robot. Giselle took a chance and stole glance at Antauri.

She found herself breathless at the way his silver body seemed to glow like the figure in the sky. His deep pools of blue seemed to hypnotize her into oblivion and for a split second she had to question where she was. As he turned to look at her, she released a small audible gasp and quickly looked away, slightly blushing.

Antauri had to resist the urge to chuckle as he saw the dark haired monkey turn away. She was always so skittish, like a cat on the middle if a dog show. Her childish actions intrigued him as much as her gorgeous looks. Why, just now, her violet fur and ebony hair seemed dusted with silver glitter the moon was giving off. Her neon orange eyes radiated in the night and perfectly matched her bright blouse that glided over her breast. Her black skirt slipped smoothly over her knees as her ankles crossed delicately. She looked heaven sent and elegant, truly beautiful... If only he could tell her that.

Antauri noticed the purple beauty shiver and instinctively wrapped one arm over her shoulder allowing her to cuddle into him.

Giselle, unconsciously, dove into his metallic body. The close contact alone made her feel warmer already. Even though he had a metal body, Giselle was slightly surprised in how warm he was.

For a while, Giselle didn't know about Antauri's form change. She had simply assumed that he had natural silver fur.

Nova later told her the story of the savage lands, and then she was enlightened. She felt foolish for a while until moving on with her knowledge.

When she finally came out of her trance, she realized how close they were. Blushing harder she slipped out of his arms. Antauri looked hurt for a few moments, for he enjoyed the sensation of having her body so close to his own, however said nothing as he looked out at the sky once more.

After a few minutes of awkward silence he finally spoke up.

"I have something for you."

The words took her off guard as she turned to face him,

"Really?"

Antauri nodded and spoke once more, his smooth dark voice echoing in her cybernetic ears, "But first, you must close your eyes."

Giselle blushed red as she nodded her head in agreement, closing her orange eyes, lips parted slightly

Antauri was tempted to lean over and close the space between their bodies and lips, desperate as to how delicious her soft white lips looked. He resisted the thought as he opened the small compartment in his arm, removing the items he seeked. He took a breath and said "Open them."

Giselle's eyes opened and she gasped at what she saw.

In Antauri's hands were two silver hair sticks. On one stick was a beautiful monarch butterfly, its wings striped with black and speckled with white. On the other were orange blossoms, weaves beautifully into the pin.

"Oh Antauri, they're beautiful!" she gushed as she looked at the gift. "Are these for... Me?"

Antauri turned her around so her back was toward him. He took the orange ribbon in her hair and tied it into a soft bun. He then gently placed the sticks into her hair and turned her around to admire his work.

The ebony bun was the perfect color to make the pins sparkle, and what hair he didn't tie, flowed down her back like a black curtain.

Giselle, slightly nervous questioned, "How does it look?"

"It looks..." he trailed his hand down her head to her cheek as he tilted it further into the moonlight, "... Beautiful.".

Giselle gulped as she realized he wasn't talking about her hair. She took a breath and cast her eyes onto the metal armor they sat on.

"A-Antauri?"

"Yes?"

"I-I have to tell you something." She was trembling now, surprised that some courage was building within her.

Antauri removed his hand from her face and placed it on her shaking hands, quietly gesturing for her to continue.

Giselle swallowed, even though her mouth was relatively dry, "I-I'm sorry."

Now Antauri was confused.

"I must look and sound ridiculous."

Antauri seemed perplexed for a moment, however quickly decoded her words.

"You are not ridiculous, and let no one tell you otherwise." his voice stern as if he was reciting an ancient participle.

"I just feel so different when I'm around you." she bent her head to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. "You make me feel respected."

"As if no one disrespected you before?" Antauri continued to play dumb letting Giselle get to her point.

"No, I mean like... Loved..."

He smiled and tilted her head up with his hand.

"That is because I do."

Giselle felt her skin pale, "W-What?"

Antauri leaned forward slightly so their muzzles brushing, "I love you, my dear Giselle." And with that he pressed closed the tiny space between their lips. Giselle was in nothing short of shock as the silver monkey kissed her, and eventually reacted back, placing her hands on his shoulder blades, rubbing them slightly. Antauri moaned on response and dipped Giselle until her back landed in the cold metal floor with him positioned on top of her. They both began to become more passionate. His one hand against her face, the other gliding by her thigh and his tail entwined with hers. She moved her hands around his shoulders and on his back, holding him in place, kicking off her shoes. She even began to slip a little tongue into his metal mouth and received a goan in response. After a few seconds, that seemed to feel like hours, Giselle pulled away to satisfy her burning lungs desire for oxygen. She was panting lightly and realized the irony of thus situation. Imagine a simple monkey taking away an Air Guardians breath! Oh but she didn't care, he could have her soul for eternity and she would still feel content.

"Oh, Antauri, I love you too." she breathed happily.

They sat muzzle to muzzle, simply relishing their close proximity. She glance down, and noticed some of the buttons down her shirt must have come undone during their passionate embrace, a small proportion of cleavage exposed. She reached to close them only to have her silver lover grabbed in mid-air. A shocked look crossed her face as she glance up at him, wondering what she did wrong. She only saw a smile crawl across his features as he leaned forward and caught her lips once more. A big more relaxed, Giselle kissed back, pulling him back on top of her again. He then broke contact with her lips and slowly drifted his down her neck and stopping at her lightly buttoned shirt. She glanced at him, curiosity showing in her features as she wondered what he was up to. The next thing she knew, the sliver monkey began to nibble and kiss at her breast. Giselle tilted her head back and let a light moan pass through her slightly swollen lips. She felt her toes curl and her tail tighten as waves of ecstasy passed through her body.

Antauri continued his actions for a few moments before pulling away from the lax lavender female. He sat propped up on his knees with her slender body going between them. Giselle slowly sat up; the previous actions drained her of energy. He sent her another smile and she responded with a timid giggle.

The violet simian felt a seductive smile land on her mouth as she eyed Antauri's position above her. She didn't know if it was the adrenaline rush or pure courage but she suddenly felt on top of the world. She delicately grasped the male's shoulders and flipped places, with his body below hers. She smiled and lowered herself on top of him. She bent down so their chest were brushing and whispered info his mechanical ear, "You are truly amazing, however, it's my turn."

Antauri felt her hot breath on his ear and her body pressed against his. Her whispers he couldn't understand, however he found himself uncaring. He felt his hands grab her waist and slightly squeeze. His tail slithered all over her body as if it had a mind of its own, before twisting around hers. He let his thoughts wonder as he lost himself in love. He had never experienced such power and desire for anything like this before. To think, here they were wrapped up into each other with no one around to disturb them.

Giselle has this ability to make him feel strange, different if you will. The way she spoke, acted and and even loved made him feel alive. It made him feel human. Ever since the 'night of fear' as the team called it, he always felt insecure about his mechanical body. And deep down in his own mind, he knew everyone slightly feared him because of it. But Giselle had the power to erase those small fears and replace them with his natural confidence. She was his angel.*

Antauri only came out of his montage of thoughts to feel a weight being lifted from his chest. He bolted up as a worried look spread across his face. He looked to see Giselle gazing at the moon, "It's getting late, we should be turning in for the night." Antauri felt a hurt look drop on his face as he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to continue spending time with his angel, however his metal body bleeped, alerting him that he was low on battery and needed to charge himself. His conscious nagged at his mind, reminding him of all the duties he needed to perform tomorrow. He sighed and stood up, walking over to Giselle.

A pleasant smile crossed her lips, "Good Night Antauri."

Antauri went to reply only to find his voice dying in his throat as he noticed how the moonlight radiated on her face. So he reached over and clasped her hand in his. He never broke eye contact as her brought the hand to his lips and kissed it. He smiled and then replied, "Good Night, my angel."

She blushed and began to walk away, letting her hand slide out of his, then disappeared into the SR. He stood there, his arm outstretched and eyes locked on the door she just exited from. He then proceeded to his own room where he laid in charging status and, and for the first time in the months of the war, dreamed peacefully.

The next morning Antauri wandered down to the kitchen for a cup of tea, surprised how alert he was from a pleasant night. Everyone passed in and out with the usual "hellos" and "goodbyes". It all seemed to happen in a blur to the silver simian, who was currently nestled into the morning paper. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Giselle walking in her usual orange button down blouse black skirt, black skirt and tiny black heels. He felt a tingling feeling pass through him as she walked by. She filled her mug with coffee and sat in her usual seat, which he just noticed, was right next to him. She blew on the hot liquid before taking a small sip. He smelled her lavender fur, indicating she had just taken a shower. Her eyes darted towards him and he quietly hid behind his paper, hoping she wouldn't notice him staring at her.

"Good Morning." he said trying to cover his gawking.

"Morning. Rest well?"

"Perfectly."

"That's good."

Giselle finished her coffee and went to place it in the sink. Antauri tried to resist the temptation to look at her again, failing miserably. He moved it comer back slightly only to see her staring at him. Their eyes met for the slightest second before turning away. She was about to leave when she turned once more, "Oh and Antauri?"

He folded up the paper and placed it on his lap, "Yes?"

"Happy Valentine's Day." She sent him a smile which he returned with a small nod. He looked at her once more before she left for the room and noticed one more detail.

She was wearing his Hair pins.


End file.
